OneShots
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Nayanna / Rivergron / Quinntana multiple oneshots. There WILL be mentions of ACHELE and HEYA, but they are NOT endgame. Disclaimer: Fox owns glee and I don't own these people and these are NOT real life events.
1. FireWorks

**Fireworks- Rivergron/Nayanna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people and this is a fiction wich means it did not happen. And also I don't own Glee, Fox does**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Dianna POV**

I loved her well before this Heya or Brittana even started, even if I didn't know it at the time. 'I met her first' Naya had told the interviewer. You could see that line in many ways, but I know what she means. I was hers first. We both got of track. We got distracted with temptation. Lea was hard for me. At the time Naya was so caught up in ocean blue eyes. Temptation. I love HeMo, but they were never soulmates. Now, we're finally back on track. Lea is with Cory and HeMo with Taylor. We all are finally getting our happy endings. I look into her brown eyes that are have so much love and passion in them that it makes me look away with a blush. I still recall the day she told me.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Bang! Bang! BANG! "Dianna let me in!" Lea called out to me.

"NO!" I half screamed, half cried.

"Please! I'm sorry!" she cries

I get frustrated quickly and bust open the door and meet her gaze with a burning fire in my eyes.

"These are my feelings your fucking with Lea!" I shout

"You love him. You're in love with him." I say in a wisper

"I love you too!" she says back to me.

"I'm in love with Naya, and you with Cory. Can we just go back to being friends Lea? We both deserve a chance at happyness." I say with a slight smile

"I still love you, and you will ALWAYS be my bestfriend." She says as we part ways.

As she leaves I notice Naya's head. Her eyes are wide and I can't help but to think she heard.

"HeMo and I ended our thing. Taylor's to good to be put through that shit. She's in love with him, and I-I-I am in love with you Di." In the time she was talking she managed to get right infront of me. Our breathe washing over eachothers lips.

"I love you too!" I say excitedly and smash are lips together. She was so sweet, were everywhere.

* * *

**Present:**

"I love you" I say and smile as she leans forward and says

"I love you too,my lady." She leans in and captures my lips in a sweet kiss and the fireworks I see could rival even the britest of firework on 4th of July.

* * *

**Reviews please? And rember there is a second chapter to Dark Corners! :)**


	2. DarkCorners PART 1 OF 2

**Nayanna/Rivergron two shot. Next part in next chapter!**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. None of this happened in real life.**** I don't own these people and this is a fiction wich means it did not happen. And also I don't own Glee, Fox does**

* * *

**Dark Corners**

"Mhhhmm, Baby. HeMo will be here any minute, and I don't want her to catch us." Naya husks out as Dianna kisses up her neck, lightly biting. Naya's desire to push Dianna away was slowly fading, but she heard a faint screech of tires on gravel. That was all it took for her to push Di of her, and run to the bathroom, taking Dianna's hand with her.

"What the hell Naya." Dianna whispered as Naya was adjusting her clothes and hair in the mirror, Dianna doing the same, but less hastily.

"HeMo is home." Naya said as she quickly pecked Di on the lips.

"When are you going to break-up with her so we can be together?" Dianna asks herself, but the other girl happened to hear.

"I'm. Not." Naya stated leaving no room for argueing

"Fine." Dianna said.

"Di I love you, but just-"

"But just in dark corners, right." She laughed darkly. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Di-"

"No. She is still 'with Taylor public' not you, Naya you went too far this time." She yelled. As she was fixing to open the rather large bathroom's door, and leave.

"Di please don't hate me!" Naya cried

"You know I don't hate you, and now I don't want to fight you, I'll always love you, but now I just don't." She deadpanned with no emotion. As she left she saw HeMo looking up with a tear stained face and she just scoffed.

"Dianna! Don't end this; don't end this with fucking song lyrics. This isn't glee it's real life! Don't end this at all!" She ran by Heather to stop Dianna without even noticing the blue eyed beauty.

"It obviously is! Brittana was always on." She says dryly as she looks over to Heather.

"Heather!" Naya gasps and lets go of Di's arm.

"You get what you always wanted Naya." Dianna says as she leaves the girl looking at Heather.

"Naya, Taylor proposed. I-I I can't continue doing this to him. I want to tell the public and break it off with Taylor, unless you don't want that anymore." Heather sniffled looking at the spot Dianna just left.

Naya always imagined this, but for some reason she wasn't enjoying this as much as she thought she would.

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER**

**NAYA'S POV**

She looks so happy kissing Lea. I always dreamed of being out with Heather, but I feel cold on the inside. That should be me. I can't even enjoy having sex with Heather anymore. I always picture Dianna. I'm so afraid I'll slip up and moan the wrong name. It's my fault. I leave because I can't bare to watch another second of this episode from season 4 of them kissing. I hop of Heather's lap and go to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, can you get me a drink?" Lea asked

"Sure." Dianna said with a love sick puppy smile on her face. She gave Lea a quick peck and went to the kitchen.

"Dianna?" Nay questioned as the air got awkward.

"Hey." She replied shortly leaving no room for discussion much like Naya did to her months ago. After five months of these short replies Naya only thought was….

"What happened to us?" She asked with a sad voice and got a middle finger from the blonde as a reply.

**TO BE CONTUNIED...**

* * *

**Reviews please and also there is a second part! PREVIEWS ANYONE? I THINK YES!**

**"So then what happend mami?" Jackson asked as him and Henry were on the balls of there feet in anticapation.**

**"Baby I'm home!" **

**"In here Di.!"**

**As Dianna makes her way into the living room she sees her two twin 8 year olds and her wife smiling up and looking at her,but Henry seemed a little disappointed.**

**"Henry,are you ok?"**

**"Yea Mom, I just wish Mami would finish the story already!"**


	3. DarkCorners PART 2 OF 2

**So I changed a lot since the sneek peak but hope you enjoy. Thanks for the fallows and favorites to!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these people or glee, but I do own Henry, Jackson, and Samantha. These events did not happen in real life.**

**Pairing: Nayanna/Rivergron.**

**Dark Corners 2 OF 2.**

* * *

"Ewh! You and Aunt Heather had a thing, and Mom and Aunt Lea. Gross." Jackson said

"So then what happened?" Henry was anxious for the story to end, but secretly also was interested to hear more, but hey he has a reputation to keep up.

"Baby I'm home!" Dianna said as she walked in to her home. 'Thank god the house is clean!' she thought as she walked through the formal living room into the kitchen to see everything clean and all the laundry done.

"In here Di.!" Naya calls out from the living room.

As Dianna makes her way into the living room she sees her two twin 15 year olds and her wife smiling up and looking at her. 'Why are they sitting in a circle? I hope Naya's not talking to them about Santana again! Goodness Henry acts a little too much like that stupid character anyways. Plus Quinntana would have been a better couple. Speaking of Henry seemed a little down'

"Henry, are you ok?" Dianna asks as she pats his shaggy blonde hair and looks into his brown eyes.

"Yea Mom, I just wish Mami would finish the story already! I want to go to the skate park!" he says with a glare looking at his Mami

**"**Damn! Hold on a minute!" Naya says in a joking matter.

"NAYA! LANGUAGE!" Dianna chastises and her wife sticks her tongue out. It was too tempting to let it pass so she gave her a slow passionate kiss.

"EWWWWHH!" Jackson and Henry whined in union

"Get a room, you two aren't teenagers anymore!" Their 16 year old daughter Samantha walked down her curly long dark brown hair bouncing as she walked down the steps. Her bright hazel eyes and olive skin tone glowing by the bright light on the ceiling.

"Hey come down here with the rest of us, were listening to how they met." Jackson says with a smile

"Yea, if we got to go through this torture, then so do you!" Henry said in a false mean voice.

"Are you sure Santana isn't your alter ego and she had him." Dianna whispers in her wife's ear

"I HEARD THAT!" Henry says aggravated with a scowl and frown in place

Everyone just kind of laughs it off while Henry pouts.

As soon as they all sat down Naya began the story again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**2 months later.**

As Naya walks to Dianna's trailer all she can do is cry the breakup with Heather was heartbreaking! 'I know I did the right thing, but why does love hurt so much!' She wipes her tears and knocks on the door.

Dianna opens the door with a smile plastered on her face that soon drops as soon as she sees Naya. As she closes the door Naya puts her hands out to stop it. Which ends badly as a crack was heard through the air along with a whimper from Naya.

"Shit." Is all Dianna says as she grabs Naya and shit her down on the couch. 'Why is she hear' Dianna thinks as she goes to get the ice.

"I broke up with Heather." Naya says as she winces as Dianna puts the ice on her hand.

"Ok." Dianna says. She's too preoccupied caring for the bruised maybe broke hand. 'Actually, I don't think it's broke, but then what was that crack noise?'

"Dianna….. You know why I did it." Naya pleads as she withdraws her hand.

**(LEA IS OUTSIDE! SHE STEPPED ON A WAS THE CRACK NOISE, AND SHE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING.)**

"So we can go in dark corners again." Dianna states as she takes Naya's hand and puts the ice back on.

"NO! I LOVEYOU DI.!" Naya pleaded as she looked into the hazel eyes

"I'm with Lea." Dianna mono toned

"But you don't love her!" Naya said

"Didn't stop you with Heather." Dianna stated

"Dianna…."

"NO! Leave it alone and let me fix your damn hand!" Dianna shouted.

"Fine. I'll have a doctor look at it." Naya said as she took her hand away and walked out.

* * *

***Lea***

"You don't love her!" Naya had said and Dianna didn't even deny it! She basically conformed it!' A tear slid down her face as she heard more shouts and a bruised handed Naya walking out with tears.

'She loves her.' Lea falls down in the bushes on the other side of the trailer

'I need to let her go' she thinks as more tears flood down and more tears come down her face.

"Get up!" Heather told her. Her blue eyes full with tears as well.

"We can wing this together" Heather says as Lea and she make their way to Heather's trailer for some TLC.

"Remind me to tell Ryan to make the trailers sound proof." Lea says brokenly as Heather hugged her while they went 'home'

* * *

**PRESENT.**

"Wow Mom you suck. Just saying." Sam said

"Your Mami really hurt my feelings." Dianna explained

"Anyways back to the story." Naya scowled at being interrupted.

* * *

**FLASHBACK.**

**3 More months later.**

The week was full of Dianna being short and snippy and me pleading with her just for her to ignore me. I was starting to lose my nerve that is until Lea broke up with her today! Yay I could do a little happy dance right now! Oh shit here comes Lea!

"LOOK NAYA!" She yells at first her eyes wild, but then calms down. "Look it's obvious she loves you. I tried to fight it and say she didn't but the looks she kept and continues to give you is driving me crazy! Please, NayNay don't make me regret giving you the most amazing girl in the world." Lea says and pleads. Her brown hair was matted and her eyes red from not getting enough sleep.

"I won't." I say determined. 'And this time I'll get her'

* * *

**Present.**

"Mom I love you, but it's like 5:30 and we want to go to the park." Jackson says

"Yea we want to skate and hangout with our friends, and Sam has a date with Shelby!" Henry says with a smirk as his sister glares at him.

"Ok well I'll finish. We became friends again. It took your Mami 2 months to grow balls and ask me to go out on a date with her." Dianna explains, but was interrupted by Naya

"We had the best sex that night!" Naya says with a sigh as she recalls it.

"Ewh! Whatever just finish and I don't want details!" Sam says

"But don't you need pointers Sam?" Henry says with a smirk

"SHUT UP!" Sam jumps at him only to have Jackson grab her.

"I want to leave so please be quiet and let them finish." Jackson says.

"Anyways I proposed during an episode of glee because it was the wedding episode. What season was that honey, when Will proposes to Emma?" She asks with a smile.

"Season 3 baby."She says and kisses her wife.

"Ok, go now." Naya says!

**Jackson's Room.**

**His room was neat and his clothes were in the hamper. He went to his closet and grabbed his black collared shirt and put on some skinny jeans. He styled his brown hair . (Think Justin Bieber's new hair.) His hazel eyes shining as he put on his Habitat shoes and grabs his Habitat board next to his element one. He stood 6''4. He's skin complexion matching Naya's.**

**(Think a sexy gentleman. Who dresses nicely and cares about girls. He's straight. Also plays lacross and football. He's the HQ.)**

* * *

**Samantha's Room.**

**Her room is slightly messy with just clothes thrown around. She opens her closet to look at her multiple dresses. She picks a nice strapless purple dress that falls to her knees. With pretty black high heels on. She recurs her brown hair. (Think Quinn season 2 but with dark brown hair." She's about 5''6**

**(Think responsible lady, but with a wild side that sometimes can't help but come out. She's head cheerleader. She's bi.)**

* * *

** Henry's Room.**

**It's kind of messy. Soda cans cover his night stand and his ps3 is still on. He opens his closet to find a bunch of clothes on the floor. He searches through his hung up skate shirts, and hoodies. He finally picks a purple DC shirt and a black zippered light weight DC jacket with DC Skate shoes and DC belt buckles. (He's a DC freak.) He grabs his DC skate board. He shakes his blonde hair in a swaying motion and puts his purple DC hat on top of it. (Think old Justin Bieber's hair.) He's 6''4 and he has Naya's skin completion.**

**(Think skater junky. He plays no sports. He smokes weed and is a man whore, with an attitude bad enough to rival season 2 Santana. He doesn't care about what he does reflects back to his parents. He just doesn't give a fuck.)**

* * *

They make their way down to see Naya and Dianna on the couch watching old glee reruns. Guess bringing up the proposal got them into the mood for it.

"I'm driving them to the skate park and my dates at Red Lobster. So see you guys later." Samantha says as everyone mumbles out their oks and I love yous.

* * *

**IN THE CAR.**

"If you fuckup again I will fucking kill you. They take enough shit without having to worry about you!" Sam threatens Henry as she drops them off.

"Whatever." Henry says his eyes flashing with danger as he leaves.

"Stupid ass rebel." Sam says as Henry leaves her eyes flashing with anger and a scowl on her face.

"Sis I got him. Have fun on your date. Every family has on ass." Jackson says with his smooth voice that is instinctively calming.

"Thanks. Love you!" Sam says and drives off when Jackson says he loves her too.

* * *

**AT THE HOUSE**.

"Ohhh god Di."Naya says her voice husky. Dianna keeps going faster. She's on top of Naya knuckle deep inside her. The room is slightly dense.

"Goddd I'm fixing to-" Naya says as she doesn't finish her sentence. Dianna swallows her screams of pleasure as Naya comes hard around her fingers.

They lay there panting and sweating.

"I love you." Dianna says as she kisses Naya slowly.

"I love you too. Mhmmm I hope the kids are being safe." Naya says as worry lines form on her forehead.

"Their fine. Let's just be happy their alive." Dianna says as she kisses up Naya's neck

"Oh no! It's my turn." Naya says with a smirk as she rolls on top of Dianna.

**THE REST OF THE NIGHT WENT BY FINE. NO ON ONE WAS ARAISTED AND NAYA AND DIANNA WENT AT IT LIKE BUNNIES EVEN IF THEY'RE 40.**

**Fin**

* * *

**What I imagined them to look like: ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=rivergron+children#/art/Rivergron-Children-329066359?_sid=6dcadc5c**

**So reviews please! I really wanted to give you a clue on what their kids would be like and due in my story. Ummm. Not sure if the 40 thing makes since but please go with it because it would be kind of gross if I made them too old.**


	4. YMCA

******Disclaimer: I don't own these people and this is a fiction wich means it did not happen. And also I don't own Glee, Fox does**

**Prompt: Quinn and Brittany switched love interest slight OOC because Santana and Quinn will kind of be gushy with each other. They kept the same attitudes and everything the only thing is different is that all the Brittana stuff is switched to Quintana. Santana is in New York and has recently started going to the YMCA, since Rachel works out in the NYADA workout room (They both go there.) Little did she know that Quinn was rooming with Rachel and now currently working at the YMCA for a backup job until her acting career hits off? How will they react to each other after the break up?**

.

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

"Santana, I assure you that I will not bother you while working out. Why can't we just share this workout room, it is two stories high!" Rachel tries to stop the feisty Latina from leaving the workout room entrance.

.

"Because RuPaul, the last thing I want to see is you in tight close, and short shorts. It's like looking at a naked cat. It's unnatural, and nasty!" Santana tries pushing past the shorter brown headed girl, but Rachel won't budge

.

"Some cats are born without hair, so it is natural!" Rachel tried pushing Santana back a little, but Santana just invaded her push and steered Rachel to the side. She ran down the main hall trying to get away before Rachel could stop her!

.

'Damn New York is cold as hell' Santana thought as the cool air hit her long tan arms and legs. 'Damn Rachel! I forgot to get my sweats and hood. All she's done is got worse since her and Kurt got that apartment.' Santana said as she started jogging to the nearest YMCA.

.

'Fucking finally!' San thinks as she makes it in the gym her ass freezing off. 'Speaking of ass, damn! All these hot ass blondes walking around in tiny shorts! Hell yeah!' Santana thinks ogling all the ladies in the gym!

.

"Excuse me miss, but may I help you?" A polite tan skinned girl dressed in a life guard outfit with the name tag Emily asked. Her black/brown hair bouncing in curls.

.

'Holy fuck! Yes you can!', "Umm yeah, I was wondering if I could get a member ship here?" Santana asked with a charming smile, rubbing the back of her neck in shame at her dirty thoughts. A pink blush painting her checks. 'Whoever said ethnic people don't blush is a liar!'

.

Emily chuckled as she led Santana to the customer support room to get her photo taken for her membership card. "Well Since you're wearing a NYADA t-shirt, I'm guessing you're from around these parts. So you get a %50 discount! So your membership will only cost 20 dollars a month! If you don't mind me asking, why are you here when NYADA has a great gym?!"Emily asked with a cute confused expression on her face, head slightly tilted to the side.

.

"I have the most annoying person at my school! She followed me from are high school here! You know I'd love to talk to you some more, but I really need to start working out, maybe you'll want to catch something up over something to eat sometime." Santana asked leaning forward over the counter a little invading Emily's personal space; Santana wearing her Lopez smirk.

.

"Uhmmm, yeah sure, why not?!" Emily squeaked out in surprise!

.

"See you around then." Santana left with a wink. 'Fucking 'A' Lopez!' Santana slid her arm over the counter and pulled Emily's face close to give her a peck on the cheek. She left for heading towards the treadmills, and leaving a bright tomato red Emily.

.

Santana made her way around looking at various things until she found the treadmills. She saw these little white papers everywhere and began reading one before she got on. 'Wow, everything her has a time limit. Only 30 minutes per treadmill?! Bitches be trippin', I'm gonna need at least an hour! Whatever, if anyone says anything, I'll just go all Lima Heights!' Santana steps on her treadmill and begins her workout without worry of anyone interrupting her, because she's just that badass.

.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

.

'Gosh, it is so fucking boring here! I guess it's better than going back to Rachel's house.' Quinn thinks as she keeps sweeping the floor. She looks up when she hears a loud yell from the front entrance. Emily is looking slightly scared as a member yells at her very aggravated.

.

'That fucking girl can't do anything right!' Quinn thinks as she runs over to the front desk leaving her broom on the wall.

.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" Quinn said with a polite smile as she slowly pushed the frantic Emily away.

.

"THAT YOUNG LADY HAS BEEN ON THE TREADMILL LONGER THAN 45 MINUTES!" He yells at Quinn his muscles flexing as he got more angry.

.

Quinn stood her ground. "Well Sir, there are 5 others opened, can you please take any of those?" She asked in a super sweet fake voice.

.

"That's not the point! Why does she get special service? I was kicked of one last week!" He yelled his blonde Mohawk bobbing as he shakes his head in anger.

.

'Ohh he was that ass whole who told that little girl to fuck off, well I guess she wasn't little, maybe 14. He's gonna be an ass anyways, hopefully I can just ask her to switch.' Quinn thought hopefully.

.

Quinn and the blonde headed man made their way up toward the tan girl on the treadmill.

"Ummm, Miss. You've exceeded your time and I need you to get off, please." Quinn said taping the young adults shoulder.

.

"Look here ass, if you fuckin' touch me again I will go all Lima heights and rip that douche bag Mohawk off" Santana yelled angrily as she turned around coming within 2 inches of Quinn's face.

.

"S-Santana" Quinn stuttered pushing Santana away from her a little bit.

.

"Oh god first Berry and Kurt and now you! Does everyone from the Glee Club live in New York!?" Santana asked in an exasperated voice.

.

"San, will you please get off and we can talk about this in private?" Quinn said the first part so soft that it shocked both of them.

.

"Whatever, by dick head" she said trying to play it cool as she flipped him off without looking back.

.

* * *

**QUINN'S OFFICE**

.

"Nice office Quinnie" Santana said awkwardly

.

"Enough with the small talk!" Quinn said already working up angry towards the other women.

.

"We didn't even talk long enough for it to be 'small talk'" Santana said using air quotes

.

"Why did you break up with me" Quinn asked getting right to the point.

.

"You were always one to get to the point, weren't you?" Santana asked

.

"Stop fucking around!" Quinn said angrily

.

"Geeezzz! You were unhappy ok! It didn't take to long for you to get together with Sam though." Santana said in an angry voice.

.

"Who are you to decide if I was happy or not! I loved you and you broke up with me with a song! The fuck were you thinking, and You made a joke in the middle of it! That whole 'we're gonna make it now' was bullshit!" Quinn stood up pacing around in the room throwing her hands up and yelling. When suddenly the alarm on her computer went off and Jordan Sparks started playing.

.

* * *

**ENTER RANDOM SONG IN THE OFFICE (because glee does shit like that)**

"Quinn you know I never meant to hurt you!" Santana started to sing along.

.

"Don't even know what we're fighting for..." Quinn trailed off.

.

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

A battlefield, a battlefield?" Santana sang

.

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield

A battlefield, a battlefield!?" Quinn belted

.

"I guess you better go and get your armor!" Santana sang loudly

.

"Get your armor." Quinn sang softly

.

"I guess you better get your armor" Santana sang as she walked closer to Quinn

.

"Get your armor" Quinn sang as she backed up into the desk.

.

"Go and get your armor-rrr." Santana drug out as she went in and cupped Quinn's check. She looked deeply into Quinn's hazel eyes.

.

"I will never stop caring you no matter what happens." Santana said slowly and surely as she leaned in and connected their lips.

.

The kiss started off slow and passionate, but that all changed when Quinn slipped her tongue in Santana's mouth. The brunette moaned loudly and all at once the craving and hunger took over and she was picking Quinn up of the ground and onto the desk.

.

She heard Quinn make a noise of surprise but soon dismissed it as she went to work on Quinn's neck. Slowly liking it and nibbling at her neck. It had been a year since they last slept together but Santana still knew how to make every part of Quinn tingle.

.

Santana bit hard as soon as she came to the pulse point of Quinn's neck making sure to leave a mark, she licked over the red mark and soon found Quinn's hands twisting in her hair.

.

Quinn pulled on her hair a little to make her look up.

"My place now!" Quinn husked into Santana's ear.

.

"What about work?" Santana asked

.

"I'm off now." Quinn said removing herself from Santana' turning of the computer and back to Santana. She took her hand and began dragging her to her apartment.

.

On the way out Santana saw Emily's hurt expression, but couldn't find herself to care, she was with the women she loved again and there was no way she would give that up again.

.

Quinn weaves then through traffic Santana barely holding on to Quinn's hand! Thank god she didn't brag anything but her lanyard or I would have lost everything by now!

.

Quinn brings them into an alleyway surprisingly close to NYADA and YMCA. Almost right in the middle?

.

"This is really nice Q." Santana said

.

"Thanks San" Quinn said as they made their way up to her apartment and entered through the door and Quinn took all their stuff and walked to the kitchen.

.

Santana stayed by the door and looked around 'the fuck is that a photo of Berry!'

.

Santana didn't even have time to think about it before Quinn was pushing her against the door frame and kissing her passionately. Santana quickly removed Quinn's red YMCA top and through it somewhere around the living room. She shoved her fingers under her bra clasp undo and to release Quinn's perky rosy nipples.

.

"Mhmm god, no women or man could ever compare to you!" Santana moaned out at the sight of Quinn's upper half. She didn't care if she was being mushy; she had always been that way with Quinn. She leant down to take a nipple, but was stopped by Quinn's hand that brought her into another kiss.

.

Quinn giggled as she pulled back leaving Santana to lean forward in search for contact and pulled Santana by the shirt into her room. As soon as Santana was in the room she kicked the door closed with the heel of her foot. She pushed Quinn until her calves hit the back of the bed. Santana gently pushed her on the shoulder in a sitting position on the bed. Quinn scooted up until Santana was in between her legs. Quinn slowly started to untie Santana's pants. Quinn nuzzled her face into Santana's stomach as she pulled down the sweats.

.

Santana slowly stepped out of her sweats and pushed Quinn to lay down so she could take her work khakis off. She slowly in did the leather belt and as she was doing so inappropriate thoughts of what she could do to Quinn with that belt popped into her mind, she thew the belt down anyways. 'We can do that later, tonight's about saying things word can't. Wait! Did I really just think that!? I can't-" Santana's thought were interrupted as Quinn pulled her shirt up, and kissed her way up Santana's stomach. She pilled Santana's sports bra off with her help.

.

Suddenly very conscious of her body Santana stopped Quinn's hands.

"Quinn, I really want to, but I'm sweaty and gross, and I probably smel—"Santana's words were cut off as Quinn kissed her.

.

"Shhhh, were both gonna be sweaty after, and plus I think you smell delicious." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at Santana and looked down at Santana's intimate parts as to make it more specific on what she was implying.

.

"Wanky!" Santana squeaked out as Quinn kissed her hip bone and pulled the now flustered Santana back down to their previous position.

.

Santana got on top of Quinn and slipped her finger through Quinn's thong and began pulling it down as Quinn did the same. Santana roughly cupped Quinn's breast and began pinching her nipples a little to tease her. She began kissing her neck and rolling her hips seductively into Quinn's.

" I wanna touch you first!" Santana husked into her ear.

.

It had been almost a year since Quinn had been with anyone like this. She was shocked at how her body was already reacting to Santana's. Her hips rolling instinctively as if her body had never forgot how Santana's made her feel. She moaned loudly when she finally felt Santana take her nipple into her mouth.

.

"God, Santana! I-I need you to be gentle. It's been awhile." Quinn admitted with a huge pink blush spreading over her cheeks.

.

"I love you Quinn. I won't every hurt you, but it sound to me what you need is a mind blowing orgasm." Santana husked into her ear as she nibbled.

.

"I, you, you love me?" Quinn asked suddenly. Quinn had known the feelings had never fully left her, but she never suspected Santana to feel that way still.

.

"I, uhhhh…" Santana tripped over her words.

.

"QUINN!" Rachel busted into the room with Kurt behind her. She was in such a rage that she didn't even see that the two girls were naked, or even see Santana at all. Kurt was looking at them with a 'O' shape on his face his eyes wide in shock as Santana and Quinn shoved themselves under the blankets

.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT CRASADRA SAID!" Rachel screeched her eyes looking anywhere but the bed to mad to focus on anything.

"SHE SLEPT WITH BRODY WHILE I WAS AWAY! THEN SHE SAID SHE COULD HAVE HIM ANYTIME SHE WANTS AND THAT SHE ISN'T IN THE GAME, SHE IS THE GAME!" Rachel yelled

.

"Rachel!" Quinn said trying to get her attention

.

"AND THEN SHE STARTED DANCING WITH BRODY RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!" Rachel yelled again ignoring Quinn and the fact Kurt was covering his eyes.

.

"RuPaul!" Santana shouted over Rachel rambling.

.

Rachel quickly looked over at the bed and almost screamed at the sight of Santana.

.

"Fucking naked ass un-natural cat." Santana mumbled.

.

Quinn giggled and asked "do I even want to know what that means?"

.

Hazel eyes met brown and for a moment the two were lost in each other, until Kurt cleared his throat. "We're just gonna leave." He said as he pulled the still shocked Rachel out of the room.

.

"I love you too." Quinn said after a moment of silence.

.

"Good Santana." Said as her and Quinn shared a kiss, and began to get dresses. Seeing Rachel is a major turn off, and especially now, because she only sees one of those naked ass cats now when she looks at Rachel.

* * *

**So no sexy time after, because well. Would you have sex after picturing a naked cat? Anyways Reviews, please!? I have a lot of ideas but this is gonna be on the back burner until it starts getting more reviews.**


	5. Finally

**So this story takes place after 'I Do' like 2 months later. Quinn comes to check up on Rachael, and her and Santana meet face to face, both none stop thinking about what happened. **

**Disclaimer- Fox owns glee. Those bitches.**

* * *

"Rachael!" Santana yelled from her room as she sat up on her bed.

"What!?" Rachael yelled back from the couch.

"Come here!"

Rachael stomped her way to Santana's room, god was she getting fed up with her living here, and sure the rent was way less with the four of them here but still.

"You to gay boy." Santana yelled towards Kurt's bedroom.

The two approached the Latina with scowls, something they adopted from Santana.

"What." Kurt said harshly

"Look I kinda feel sorry for just barging in, and well I got you two these." Santana sheepishly held up two back stage 'Wicked' tickets.

"There for tomorrow, I know its short notice, but I just umm," Santana trailed off embarrassedly rubbing the back of her neck

"I plan on getting my own apartment soon it's just hard to find one." Santana stated.

Kurt sighed "San we don't mind you staying here, in fact it's great for me, because those two go at it all the time. I don't mind. I'll still take the tickets though!" Kurt says snatching up the tickets and squealing like a 14 year old girl.

"Yeah, Santana. It's fine! But you are so not getting those tickets back!" Rachael jumps excitedly as she grabs hers from Kurt.

"Berry, I'm so glad you don't talk in paragraphs anymore, because that little sentence probably would have lasted 20 minutes!" Santana laughed

The other two just laughed along taking that as a Santana Lopez 'thank you'.

* * *

Later that night Rachael opted for a night in, and of course movie night.

"Funny Girl."

"Hostel."

"Funny Girl."

"I rather watch 'The Fucking Lion King'!" Santana sneered

Brody, Kurt, and Rachael's faces lite up.

"Oh, fuck me!" Santana said as she plopped down on the love seat legs spread out.

She watched with a scowl as Rachael and Brody sat down on the other love seats, and Kurt put the DVD in and wrapped himself in a blanket as he made his way to the recliner.

**"The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee; the point that I must emphasize is. You won't get a sniff without me!**

**So prepare for the coup of the century (Oooh!)**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh... La! La! La!)**

**Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial.**

**Is simply why I'll be king undisputed (Aaaaaaah...) respected, saluted (...aaaaaaah...), and seen for the wonder I am (...aaaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Be prepared!**

**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!**" Scar sang from the TV, Rachael and Kurt singing along. The. Whole. Fucking. Time.

"Seriously!?" Santana shouted with a scowl. First they sung 'The Circle of Life', and now this.

Kurt and Rachael just stuck their tongues out and focused back on the screen.

A knock was heard at the door.

"It's the Pizza! I'll get it!" Santana almost yells snatching at the first chance to get away from the two singing lunatics.

"Hey! I got two Pizzaaaaassss…." the young delivery boy trailed off as his eyes trailed over her body.

"My eyes are up here." She snaps.

"Well maybe I don't want to look at your eyes." He says with a smirk eyeing her cleavage

"Ya well maybe I don't want to pay for these Pizzas." She bites back as she snatches the pizzas from the boy who can't be any older than 17.

"Well too bad because you have to." He says reaching for them.

"Nuhh-uhhh. You're going to, because I'll tell your boss you were sexually harassing me. And dumbass there are cameras all in this hallway, and a law suit on your company won't look too good for you." She says as she leaves him speechless and makes her way into the house.

Not even a minute later there is another knock on the door. The others look from the kitchen to the door.

"Sannnn." Kurt begins

Santana just waves her hands as she puts her plate down.

"Listen hear you little fucker, if you don't leave Ima go All Lima Heights on your sorry!...Quinn?" Santana says flustered.

"Well nice to know that's how you answer the door San." Quinn remarks with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"I Ummm there was, a Ummm, pizza guy, and umm he was being a pervert, and I uhhhh Quinn why are you here?" Santana counters saving herself from more embarrassment.

"In the neighborhood. Actually I came to see Rachael." Quinn said swinging pass the Latina with a sway in her hips.

Santana felt something in her chest. Almost l like jealousy but that was Ludacris. 'Wasn't it?'

Her thoughts were soon shut off as her eyes followed down to Quinn's swinging hips.

Her thoughts going even further to the night on Valentine's. Quinn's body rocking against hers, silent gasps, and quiet pleads, and moans all filled her head.

"Santana Lopez! Close that door this instant!" Rachael shrieked as a breeze blew in and knocked down a plastic cup.

"Yeah, umm, yeah." Santana mumbled unintelligently as she closed the door.

"Cat got your tongue San?" Quinn smirked at the Latina's flustered face. Santana just scoffed and walked over to her pizza.

"Whose room am I sleeping in?" Quinn asked awkwardly as she was still carrying her bags.

"Well Brody is sleeping with me."

"Wanky!"

"Shut up." Rachael scowled at the other brunette.

"Kurt has a twin so Santana would probably be your best bet. So go and be a gentle bitch and show Quinn to where she'll be staying." Rachael said as the group gave a little chuckle at her comment.

"Whatever, come on Q." Santana said grabbing Quinn's suitcase, and leading her by hand to her own room.

"So how's it like living with them?" Quinn questioned curiously as she examined the Latina's room.

"Fine."

"How are you and Britt?"

"We're not."

"How are you?" Quinn asks getting slightly peeved

"What the fuck is with the 21 questions Fabray!?" Santana yelled.

Quinn just glared

"What's your problem!?" Quinn asked with ice in her voice.

'Feelings for.'

"YOU!" Santana pointed out angrily.

"…"

"Quinn…." Santana sighed, 'God I suck at dealing with feelings.'

"I didn't mean it like that." Santana trailed off. Only to be met with a silent blonde again. 'Quinn was different then Brittany. Brittany tended to forgive and get over things faster, but Quinn was already hurt and messed up enough as it is.'

"Quinn…come on." Santana said as she reached for Quinn.

"No." Quinn stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"I'm sleeping with Kurt." And with that the blonde slammed the door.

The three others looked up in bewilderment.

"I'm sleeping with you Kurt!" Quinn threw over her shoulder as she walked to the room opposite of the one Brody just came out of.

All three turn back and look at the agitated tan girl, who also slightly looked like a kicked puppy.

Santana caught their eyes and quickly shot them a glare as she made her way back to her now cold pizza and headed to the love seat.

"Stupid crazy blonde bitches." Santana out before taking a bite.

Quinn came out shortly later and grabbed her own slice as they made their way to the living room.

The others took their reserved places, and Quinn sighed when she noticed the only other available spot was by the Latina.

'The Lion King' had been left on and was currently on the ending credits.

Santana got up and shot Rachael a glare as the girl was about to speak on her choice of which movie next. Santana pushed the 'Hostel' disk in and sat beside Quinn' grabbing the fuzzy blanket and pushing it over her as Brody did the same and snuggled Rachael underneath it as well.

* * *

30 minutes into the movie Quinn had practically jumped into the Latina's lap.

'Screw being mad' Quinn told herself as she really did jump on the Latina at the scene playing. Her arms tightened around Santana's neck, her face being buried in Santana's neck as she clung on to Santana for dear life.

Santana sighed and lifted up the blanket as she laid down with Quinn on top of her neck still buried in the Latina's neck hands fisted in her tank top. Santana had forgotten that Quinn wasn't allowed to watch scary movies when they were in high school, and that they almost sent her in a panic.

'Guess you have to have some kind of tolerance to watch them.'

The others looked at Santana and Quinn, but decided against saying anything.

* * *

By the end of the movie Kurt and Rachael were all passed out including the blond on top of her nuzzling her nose deeper in her neck.

"I got Rachael and Kurt; take Quinn." Brody said as he scooped Kurt up and made way to his bedroom.

I gently pulled Quinn up into a sitting position. I carefully scooped her up bridal style and began standing up with her.

"Do you need help?"

"No." Santana shot him a glare.

"I mean no thank you." Santana sighed.

"She's mine." Santana spoke out loud not directly to Brody, she felt Quinn nuzzled even closer to her body as she started walking.

"Look I know we don't really know each other that well, but Quinn's a pretty girl." Brody started but quickly rushed to finish when Santana shot him a glare.

"And people will snatch her up quickly!" He squealed a little.

"And I don't know her that well either, but she deserves someone special. And you're special. She likes, hell I'd even venture to say love, and it looks to me likes she has for a long time. She has that sparkle in her eye when she looks at you, the same way Rachael does when she speaks about Finn. Take care of her. Don't become Finn, look what he lost, because he couldn't get his shit together." Brody murmured as he stroked Rachael's face.

"Ok?"

"Yeah." Santana said as she looked down at Quinn.

'I love her. And she's not just some rebound.'

Santana made her way to her bed in the dark and laid Quinn down, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray, and you. Are. Not. A Rebound." Santana murmured against her cheek.

Santana was pulled down on top of Quinn by a pair of soft arms.

"Finally. I love you too." Quinn spoke softly'; her voice raspy from sleep.

Santana cupped her cheek.

"Finally." Santana stated as she closed the distance between their lips, and drew Quinn into a slow and passionate kiss.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. No thoughts of Brittany. No Sex. Nothing but them, and their love.

* * *

**So reviews? And the person criticizing my writing, that's fine, but do remember that I started the certain fic almost 3 years ago, and my writing has approved greatly. I also do plan on re-writing all the chapters except 8 on 'And The Ravenclaw Fell In Love With The Slytherin' whenever I do get time, because those older chapters do suck. Badly. Also may right a Quinntana/Brittberry Zombie or Pokémon fic, or both.**


	6. I Love You

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/fallows. Someone requested Rivergron, so here it is, and I'll get on that voice mail on later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Fox does. This didn't happen in real life.**

**It takes place during the live concert. **

* * *

.

We rush back to the stage in our 'Born This Way' shirts. This is my favorite part, and I know it's hers to. I look around searching for my baby. Her face is lit up like a Christmas tree, and so is mine, that is until I see who's beside her; fucking Lea. I watch them giggle as they try to blow the confetti out of Dianna's hand. I look even closer and see that Lea is cupping Dianna's hands as well! Thank goodness Chord went over there and interrupted their little moment.

.

We all run back to the back stage hands clasped as we run back to get change.

.

I hear my changing room creak open and soon petite pail arms find their way around my waist.

"Hey, baby." Dianna whispers into my ear kissing just below it.

.

"Hi." I say as I try to release myself from her grasp.

.

"Babyyyyy. Are you mad?" She asks as she tightens her grip and cuddles closer to my back.

.

"No."

.

"Whose ass do I need to kick?" She asks with a pout in her voice.

.

"Dianna Glee taught us not to do self-harm, so you can't kick anyone's ass." I say as I pull myself away from her and put my blue varsity Glee jacket on. I turn to her and see that she hasn't really caught on.

.

"What did I do?" She states more than asks; guess she did understand.

.

"Hmmm, I don't know why dont you go ask Lea." I snap as I push by her and make my way to leave.

She stops me with her hands before I could completely get out.

.

"Let me go now." I say while tugging on my arm.

.

"I love you." She says quietly and blushes a little.

.

'What, what, did she just say that. That's the first time either one of us has said it.'

"Excuse me?" I say looking her in the eyes.

.

"I. Love. You. I love you and only you and I don't care about Lea anymore. We broke up at the end of filming season 2 and I know it's only been three months and I know it's only been 5 for you and Heather also, but we've had this-this connection since season 1, and I love you, Naya. I know the only reason you don't want to have sex is because you thought you were only a rebound, but damn baby you're the whole game!" She continues to ramble nervously and it's my fault because I haven't said it back yet, but I just needed to hear these things. Ever since Lea broke up with her for Cory she hasn't been the same, and it feels good to hear her not sound like a shell of herself; it's like she's been brought back to life, back to herself all of a sudden.

.

She just keeps going and yeah it's cute but it's my turn. I cup her check which makes her silent.

"I love you too." I say looking deeply into her eyes as I close the distance. She gasps into my mouth making my body tingle in the best way possible. She gently pushes me on my shoulder while keeping her hand weaved into my locks. She effectively pushes us back into the small love seat in the corner of the dressing room. Are tongues meet in an amazing sensual kiss as she pins me down onto the coach and I can't help but to let a little moan out.

It just feels so damn good.

Her hands start trailing up higher on my stomach until she successfully cups one of my breast, and I can't help but to arch into her hand as a low moan escapes my throat.

.

"Dianna." I husk into her ear as I roll my hips suggestively into her own. She moans loudly my name escaping her in a whisper. We begin grinding into each other's cores. Hard. Her moans are feeling up my ears as we build each other up and I have to latch my nails onto her back to keep from coming to soon; after all we've only been doing this for 2 minutes. In my defense it's been like 5 months and well 'I'm like a lizard I need something underneath me or I can't digest my food.' I giggle out loud at the thought that just went through my head. Dianna giggles too; why I'm not sure, but she does.

.

"Ohhh my God!" And there's that annoying voice I've began to hate.

.

"I told you to knock first!" I hear my best friend giggle out

"Naynay, it's 2 minutes till show time! Oh and Di, you might want to make sure your jacket covers your shoulders because…" Heather trails of suggestively as Dianna and I blush. Heather pulls Lea with her and leaves with a wink. It's funny how Heather and I are still friends, I mean we were best friends before we were anything else. Weird it's just like Brittana…. I should totally sue Fox for using my life as a story line without permission! Whatever.

.

"That was horrible." Dianna says with a blush still on her face.

.

"Love you Baby!" I say with a giggle as I run out to my hairdresser

.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" I hear Dianna call after me.

.

* * *

.

Dianna sits on the back of the plane that night as I talk to Heather and Amber in the middle. Kevin had his camera out and Cory is sitting in the back, and I know this can't be good. I look back and watch Dianna squirm all over the place trying to get comfortable. I also notice a huge lump in the sit next to her; Cory. She lies on him and giggles out ass at Kevin. Shortly she comes over to where I'm sitting and she snuggles on my body and kisses my lightly.

.

"Wait!" Heather runs to her bags and comes up with her own camera

"Say 'Grilled Cheeseus'!" She laughs as she snaps the picture.

.

Dianna just rests her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck lightly.

.  
"Thank you" I whisper into her ear.

.

"For what?" She raises her head slightly.

.

"For not dancing with Lea during somebody to love." I say kissing her lips.

.

"Mhmmm, I love you." She mummers into the kiss.

.

"Love you too." I say as I break the kiss and Dianna goes back to sleeping, or at least trying.

**.**

* * *

**So reviews? Request? Tips? I really am not that fond of writing Rivergron, I lean towards Quinntana more, but whatever (:**


	7. Quinntana Week: Popular Girl & Nerd

**So I'm just going to put this with OneShots. I know it's a little late. And to the guest who told me people don't want to read about Heya or Brittana and Achele or Faberry that's fine, but there is a total of two stories with them in it, and it's not like they're having sex or anything, but they are major people in the glee cast world and in glee. So of course they're going to be included into it. I also shipped Quinntana and Rivergron from the beginning but it doesn't change what's happened on glee or what happened in real life, and my chapters are usually inspired by pictures and episodes.**

**Anyways!**

**.**

**Quinntana week 2013!**

**Day1- Popular Girl & Nerd**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. Fox does.**

**Word Count: 1,729**

* * *

.

Santana walks down the Hogwarts corridors; her green Slytherin gown sweeping behind her. Malfoy was flanking her Left and Puck flanking her right. Together they were known as the Unholy Trinity. One of them was bad enough, but put all three of them put together was almost pure evil, worse than Voldemort himself. They make their way to the lunch table, even 7th year Slytherins run away in terror of them, and they're only 4th years.

.

"Ravenclaws." Malfoy sneers as his eyes reach there table.

.

"Forget them, I think it's time we visited Rachel Berry's annoying Gryffindor ass." Puck chuckles evilly.

.

"Forget Berry, we need to rough up the Asian." Santana says with a smirk.

.

"But she's a girl."

.

"The other Asian you idiot! Mike." Malfoy says shoving the boy.

.

"Ohhh, well then yeah we do. We need to do it before the big game this afternoon." Puck says as he already makes a move to stand up.

.

"Not yet!" Santana hisses.

"We'll get the nerds when they go to the library." She says as puck sits down with a gruesome smirk.

.

"Ravenclaws. So predictable." Malfoy smirks at his two companions.

.

"Malfoy."

.

"Well, well, would you look over here! It's a mud blood!" Malfoy grins

.

"Leave Harry alone! I'm tired of you being such a snitch." Hermione says as she makes her way to leave.

.

"Yea his position fits him perfectly. Since he's always SEEKING for a way to SNITCH!" Ron spits out.

.

"Whatever Weasly. Why don't you go crawl up into your thrift shop clothes and cry about it. Hell you could even use your shitty broken wand to make you some chocolate! It helps when girls are ragging, and I guess yours is pretty bad right now." Santana sneers at the surprised boy who is slightly shaking

.

"You're a bitch Lopez!" Hermione shouts as she grabs Ron and walks off with him in her arms.

.

The group snickers at the boys' reaction, but Santana stops as she feels a pair of eyes on her.

Hazel.

Blonde.

Fabray.

Santana's lips curl up in disgusted at the nerd's name being said even in her thoughts.

.

Quinn shakes her head at the ignorant Slytherin, and begins to make her way with the other Ravenclaws to the Library.

.

"Come on, there leaving!" Malfoy jumps to his feet as Santana, Puck, and he make their way to the Library.

.

.

.

As usual it's pretty much deserted, it always is when it warm outside.

.

"There they are!" Malfoy whispers as he points to where only Mike and Quinn where sitting.

.

"Where's the others!?" Puck whispers to Santana

.

"Probably at the Ravenclaw common room." She says as she surveys the area.

"Let's go."

"Well, well, well boys what do we have here?" Santana sneers as she walks out of the shadows.

.

"Hmmmm, I don't know Lopez? Malfoy?" Puck asks with a menacing smirk.

.

"Looks like a couple of nerds." Malfoy sneered

"I could deal with nerd, hell even Ravenclaws, but one of them is a mud blood, and the other a half blood. Disgusting." Malfoy sneers with a gruesome smile in place.

.

"Disgrace." Puck joins in.

.

"Nothing but filth and it's stinking up our school." I say with a smirk as I close in on Mike and lock eyes with him.

.

Malfoy and Puck make their way to Quinn with smirks, and wands at the ready.

.

"No!" All of them turn to Santana with surprise.

"She's mine." Santana growls as they switch places her wand up to Quinn's neck and mouth getting closer to Quinn's ear.

"You're lucky I picked you. Mike won't be so lucky." Santana whispers into her ear a loud bang fills the room as Puck shoves Mike into the books, and Malfoy summons a snake to his feet picking it up and holding it to Mike's face.

.

"Please!" Quinn whispers.

"Stop it please." The blonde headed beauty whimpers as she watches her friend shaking in fear.

.

Santana is at a loss of words as she hears the girl's angelic voice speak to her for the first time.

"You owe me. Big." Santana whispers into her ear.

"Stop." Both boys look at her in surprise.

.

"Why?" Puck questions.

.

"We are Slytherins not psychopaths. Let this be a warning to you, to you both. If anything is said about what happened here today, well you know what we're capable off." Santana says as she points her wand at the snake and mumbles some spell that got rid of it. Puck slowly lets go of Mike and lowers his wand as well does Malfoy. Santana makes her way to turn and leave but is pulled back by Quinn.

.

"Thank you" She whispers into her ear.

.

"Whatever n-nerd." Santana stutters out as she feels warm breath on her ear ghosting down to her neck. Her eyes go wider as she feels Quinn lean in more.

"Meet me back here at 6."

.

"O-okay." Santana stutters out.

'Damn it. Play it cool.'

"We're leaving. NOW!" Santana barks out orders at the boys that were still in place.

.

The three make their way back to the Slytherin Quidditch Room.

.

"Why did we stop? It was just about to get fun." Puck said running his hands through his Mohawk.

.

"Yeah did you see Mike! He looked like he was fixing to piss himself!" Malfoy said.

.

"I'll explain it before the game." Santana says in a low voice as they pass Tina.

.

"Santana!" Kurt jumps happily

"Malfoy."

"Noah." Kurt says in his overly gay flirting voice.

.

"Hey K-Kurt!" Puck squeaks with a blush. They've been dating for 2 weeks and Puck still can't keep his cool.

Kurt just giggles and reaches for the boys hand as they make their way to the rest of the team.

.

* * *

.

They face Ravenclaw and it was brutal! Their team a little dysfunctional since Santana was sick the week the plans were made, but somehow they still managed to win. 150-140

.

"Malfoy! Next year you're going to be a beater." Santana says still in her gear as the team sits in training room._ (It's connected to the locker rooms, but there's a spell on the doors that only allow girls into the girls and same for the boys. So no funny business.)_

.

"Who's gonna be the Seeker then?" Malfoy questions.

.

"Why not Kurt? He's quick and fast; yeah he's a good goal keeper, but him catching the snitch would be more beneficial for us as a team." Puck says laying the idea out.

.

"I wouldn't mind."

.

"That's perfect!" Santana says with a smirk covering her face.

.

"Ok well it's like 6:15, so can we call it a day?" Sam questions with a dark look at Puck.

.

"6:15!" Santana runs out not even changing out of her uniform.

.

"Guess that's a yes!" Kurt chuckles out.

.

* * *

.

Santana rushes out into the library to find Quinn reading a book. Typical.

"Sorry I'm late." Santana says in a hushed tone.

.

Quinn looks up with a soul raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's unusual." Quinn giggles out

.

"What is?" Santana blushes feeling a little self-conscious as the blonde looks at her.

.

Quinn slowly puts her book down and stands from the chair, slowly letting her finger graze over the hard armor of Santana's uniform.

"Seeing Santana Lopez an unorganized mess, and seeing her being nice." Quinn says looking Santana in the eyes as she slowly leans in and closes the distance. She moves her lips softly against Santana's trying to get some response.

.

"I-I can't Quinn!" Santana says stuttering as she pulls away.

.

"Because of your social status? Because you think I'm a mud blood, which I'm not by the way, and you know that the Fabray's are pure blood, but that shouldn't matter! Not if you really like someone it shouldn't." Quinn says softly.

.

"We just started talking." Santana says gulping.

.

"No we haven't. We were friends since we went to the same daycare, since we were 4! But you and your stupid social status!" Quinn says angrily

"I've been in love with since before I can remember, but as soon as I got Ravenclaw you just dropped me! Dropped me like I was nothing, worthless." Quinn says as she starts to walk out.

.

"No! I just, I, I'm sorry." Santana says as she pulls Quinn back.

"I have to trick myself into hating you, even when I know I don't. Those sneers, and insults are so empty that it hurts, and I miss you so much!" Santana pours her heart out.

"I don't care about being popular anymore, because it's nothing, it means NOTHING without my little nerd." Santana says in a whisper as she leans in and closes the distance. It takes Quinn a minute to respond. She's scared to let Santana in again after what happened on their 1st year, but when two arms circle her waist and pull her closer she forgets everything and just feels, and for the first time she doesn't mind being called a nerd by the popular girl.

.

* * *

**So there it is. Tips, but please don't put shit about Heya, Brittana, Faberry, and Achele, because that pisses me off. Considering there is now 2/7 one shots that they're mentioned in. Reviews? Tips? Anything?**


	8. Sample Quinntana Tangled

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT WAS UPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT IT WAS TO MUCH FOR ONE CHAPTER, SO IT'S A SHORT STORY. IF YOU LIKE IT FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT.**

**Title: Quinntana Tangled Part 1**

**Word Count: 3,229 **

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Rated: G**

***Disclaimer* Disney owns Tangled. Fox owns Quinn and Santana**

* * *

.

***Santana's Voice*** This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Quinn, and it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. In the kingdom there was a Queen, the Queen was fixing to have a baby, but she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start looking for a miracle, or in this case a magic golden flower. Instead of sharing this flower's gift this woman, Mother Gothel hoarded it healing powers, and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song ***Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine.*** **[Guards find flower] **The magic of the flower healed the Queen; a healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair! I'll give you a hint. That's Quinn. To celebrate her birthday the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment everything was perfect, and then that moment ended. **[Mother Gothel enters Quinn's sleeping chamber and sings magic song. Cuts magic golden hair, strand of hair loses power and turns brown].** Gothel broke into the castle, and stole the child just like that! Gone. The kingdom searched, but they could not find the Princess; for deep in the forest and in a hidden tower Gothel raised the child as her own. Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden.

.

"Why can't I go outside?" young Quinn asks.

.

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand Flower?" Gothel says in a sickly sweet mothering voice.

.

"Yes Mommy."

.

***Santana's Voice Again*** But the walls of the tower could not hide everything. **[Quinn sneaks past Mother Gothel, she goes to the window.]** Each year the King and Queen released thousands of Lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their lost Princess would return.

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

**.**

**Many years later**

.

[Green Chameleon running around looking for a hiding spot.]

"Haaa!" an older Quinn, 17, bust threw the wooden windows in search for the Chameleon. Her long blonde hair swishing up with the door as she opens it; Quinn's hazel eyes find the Chameleon easily, but she plays it of running a petite hand through her bangs. "Well I guess Pascal's not hiding out here!" She says rather loudly. She begins to walk away with a smile and slight eye roll.

.

Pascal snickers quietly to himself, but a piece of blonde hair catches him by surprise!

.

"Gotcha!" Quinn says as she pulls Pascal upwards with her hair by the tip of his tell. Pascal has the priceless look of shock on his face! "That's 22 for me." Quinn lowers Pascal down to the windowsill "How about…23 out of 45!?" Pascal scowls.

"Ok." Quinn raises her eyebrow and sits down. "Well what do you wanna do?. Pascal jumps with excitement and points his tail down to the ground with excitement! "Yeahhh." Quinn giggles in a mocking voice as she pick Pascal up and puts him on her pink dress. "I don't think so." Quinn raises her eyebrow and says "I like it in here and so do you!" She points a finger at Pascal. Pascal sticks his tongue out at Quinn.

"Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there!" Quinn picks Pascal up and proceeds to go into the tower.

.

.

*******[A Disney song is fixing to take place you can skip if you want.]*******

**.**

***Music begins to play***

.

**[Quinn runs across the floor and onto the roof bracers. She swings her hair and pulls a switch allowing the sun roof to open and swings down on her hair to the ground.]**

7 AM, the usual morning lineup: **[Grabs Pascal]**

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean **[Sweeps flowers, while Pascal holds dust pan.]**

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up **[mops with Pascal, walks up stairs.]**

Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15. **[Leans tiredly on wooden beam.]**

And so I'll read a book , or maybe two or three. **[Pick up 3 books one by one.]**

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery **[Paints ceiling]**

I'll play guitar and knit **[plays guitar, Pascal gets stuck in yarn.]**

And cook and basically **[Takes Pie out]**

Just wonder when will my life begin? **[Finds another place to paint]**

Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking **[Quinn almost falls with cookies]**

Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess **[tangled up in hair, falls, and still beats Pascal at chess]**

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making **[Makes millions of candles]**

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, **[Climbs hair]**

Sew a dress! **[makes matching pink dress for Pascal. Pascal not very happy]**

And I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare [grabs tiredly]

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. **[Walls completely full]**

And then I'll brush and brush, **[Starts by standing by mirror]**

And brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been. **[Ends on a wooden roof bracer]**

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin'. **[Throws Hair in circle]**

When will my life begin? **[Ends up in middle]**

And tomorrow night, **[Goes to the window.]**

Lights will appear **[Focus on face.]**

Just like they do on my birthday each year.

What is it like **[Walks back in]**

Out there where they glow? **[Looks at lantern painting she made]**

Now that I'm older, Mother might just, Let me go ... **[Finishes blonde hair on painting]**

.

*******[SINGING OVER]*******

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

.

[two men and one woman cascading down a roof, jumping and leaping roof to roof]

.

"Wow. I could get used to a view like this!" The Latina says dreamily looking out into the sky.

.

"Lopez! Come on!" A large thug says.

.

"Hold on." Santana says with a smug smirk. "Yep, I'm used to it." Santana backs away smugly. "Guys I want a castle!" she says with her hands on her hips, still looking out.

.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." The thug says as he grabs the collar of Santana's shirt and throws her down to retrieve the crown.

.

She gets lowered slowly by the rope, guards surround the area.

"Achhuoo!"

"Uhhh Hay Fever?" Santana asks with a smug smile as she rest on table.

"Yeah" The Guard replies calmly. "Huuuh?!"he turns around quickly! "What! Wait! Hey! Wait!" He shouts seeing Santana climb out of the building.

.

"Could you picture me in a castle of my own cause I certainly could! All of the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning! Gentlemen this is a very big day!" she shouts to the thugs as they run out of the Kingdom in a hurry.

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

.

"This is it; this is a very big day Pascal!" Quinn giggles as Pascal climbs onto her arm. "I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to ask her!" Quinn says in determined voice as Pascal climbs to her shoulder and smiles.

.

"Quinn!" Mother Gothel shouts, and Quinn jumps up with excitement.

"Let down your hair!" Mother Gothel calls out!

.

"It's time!" Quinn says excitedly as she and Pascal exchange smiles! Pascal puffs he's chest up for encouragement. "I know, I know, come on don't let her see you!" Quinn hides Pascal behind the curtains.

.

"Quinn!?" Mother Gothel questions "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

.

Quinn appears by the window, "Coming Mother!" Quinn throws her golden locks down for Mother Gothel to grab, and Quinn begins to pull her up.

"Hi! Welcome home Mother." Quinn states a little tiredly.

.

"Ughhh, Quinn! How you manage to do that every single day without fail it looks absolutely exhausting Darling" Mother Gothel over exaggerates, putting more emphases in her hand motions then needed.

.

"Oh it's nothing." Quinn replies sweetly.

.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Mother Gothel said in a taunting tone as she taped Quinn's nose with her finger. "Ohhhoohoo! Darling I'm just teasing." She says with and over exaggerated laugh.

.

"Hahahah, right soo, Mother? As you know tomorrow is a very big day-" Quinn follows her mother to the mirror.

.

"Quinn look at me." Mother Gothel interrupts. "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Quinn smiles at her Mother. "Oh look you're here too! Oh hahahaha!" Quinn frowns slightly at Mother Gothel. "Just teasing!" she says as she nudges Quinn not so easily. "Stop taking everything so seriously!" She says as she frowns upon her wrinkles.

.

"Ok, so mother, like I was saying before-" Quinn starts again excitedly.

.

"Quinn. Mothers feeling a little rundown. Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk."

.

"Oh! Of course mother!" Quinn begins grabbing stuff quickly. She hurriedly pushes a chair, then leaps of to get a stool and a brush. She hurriedly pushes Mother to sit down, pushes the brush in her hands with hair along with it and quickly sits down on the stool. *** Flowergleamandglow,Letyourpowershine,Make theclockreverse,Bringbackwhatoncewasmine,Healwhath asbeenhurt,Changethefatesdesign,Savewhathasbeenlos t,Bringbackwhatoncewasmine,Whatoncewas mine* **Quinn sings fast.

.

"Wait!" "Ohh!" Mother Gothel begins brushing fast, getting a huge burst of youth all at once. "Quinn."

.

"So Mother!" Quinn jump near her Mother "Earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day, and you didn't even respond. So I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday!" Quinn finishes excitedly as she grabs her Mother's arm. "Heh, ta-duh!"

.

"No ,no ,no can't be, I distinctly remember your birthday was last year." Mother Gothel says

.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kinda an annual thing." Quinn explains by rotating her fingers. She sighs and sits down "Mother I'm turning 18, and I wanted to ask, uhhh, what I really want for this birthday, actually, ***mumbling*** what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays."

.

"Ok. Quinn please! Stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blahhh, blahh, blaaa, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable; I love you so much darling!" Mother Gothel pinches Quinn's cheek and walks of cackling to herself.

.

Pascal walks up to Quinn and motions for her to keep pushing. "Uhahha! I want to see the floating lights!" Quinn says passionately.

.

"Uhha, what." Mother Gothel says agitatedly.

.

"Well I was wondering if you would take me to see the floating lights." Quinn says as she pulls the curtains back to reveal her painting.

.

"Oh. You mean the stars." She says in an innocent voice

.

"That's the thing," Quinn flips her hair to pull a window and light her painting. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these! They appear every year on my birthday. Only on my birthday mother, and I can't help but feel like they're meant for me." Quinn says " I need to see them Mother, and not just from my window; in person. I have to know what they are!" Quinn finishes strongly.

.

*******[SONG ALERT]*******

.

"You want to go outside? Uhh, why Quinn..." Mother Gothel slams window shut.

Look at you, as fragile as a flower **[Swing Quinn around.]**

Still a little sapling, just a sprout **[Pats Quinn's head]**

You know why we stay up in this tower

**.**

**Quinn:**

I know but...

**.**

**Mother Gothel :**

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear **[Cuddles the hair]**

Guess I always knew this day was coming **[Closes curtains dramatically]**

Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest **[Bird hand motions]**

Soon, but not yet **[Walk up stairs dramatically]**

**.**

**Quinn: **But...

**.**

**Mother Gothel :**

Shh! **[Shoves finger in Quinn's face]**

Trust me, pet, Mother knows best **[Turns lights off]**

Mother knows best, Listen to your mother **[Quinn lights candle]**

It's a scary world out there **[Jumps out to scar Quinn]**

Mother knows best, One way or another, Something will go wrong, I swear **[Trips Quinn and catches her]**

Ruffians, thugs, Poison ivy, quicksand **[Uses shadows to scar Quinn.]**

Cannibals and snakes **[Flips baby doll in frying pan]**

The plague **[Green lantern for effect]**

**.**

**Quinn:**

No!

**.**

**Mother Gothel: **

Yes!

**.**

**Quinn: **

But...

**.**

**Mother Gothel :**

Also large bugs **[hits Quinn with mop.]**

Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me **[draws man with pointy teeth]**

Mother's right here, Mother will protect you **[Quinn huddled up in her hair]**

Darling, here's what I suggest **[Vanishes]**

Skip the drama, Stay with mama **[Walks down stars with candles all lit.]**

Mother knows best **[blows out all candles]**

Mother knows best, Take it from your mumsy **[Burns out candles as Quinn lights them]**

On your own, you won't survive, Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy **[trips Quinn]**

Please, they'll eat you up alive **[rolls Quinn into the rug.]**

Gullible, naive, Positively grubby, Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague **[Untangles Quinn from her hair.]**

Plus, I believe, Gettin' kinda chubby, 'm just saying 'cause I wuv you **[Pats Quinn's cheeks.]**

Mother understands

Mother's here to help you

All I have is one request **[ Show up in spot light, and takes Quinn in her arms.]**

.

*******[SONG OVER]*******

.

"Quinn?" Mother Gothel looks her dead in the eyes

.

"Yes?" Quinn asks

.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." She says sternly

.

"Yes, Mother." Quinn agrees obediently

.

"I love you very much, dear." She hugs her close

.

"I love you more." Quinn says

.

"I love you most." She says as she kisses Quinn's head

"Don't forget it, You'll regret it, Mother knows best" Mother Gothel sings ash leaves a disappointed Quinn behind.

"Tah-tah! I'll see you in a bit my flower!" She says as she rides Quinn's hair down.

.

"I'll be here." Quinn says sadly.

.

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

.

.

Santana and the Stabbington Brothers are running through the woods and the Guards already have wanted posters up. Santana stops tiredly by a tree with wanted posters.

.

"Huh! Oh no! No, no , no!" She rips the poster off. "This is bad, this is very bad, this is really bad!" Santana says worriedly to the brothers. "They just can't get my lips right!" She says scornfully.

.

"Who cares!" One of the brothers say aggravated.

.

"Well it's easy for you to say!" Santana motions to their wanted poster. "You guys look amazing." She says mournfully.

.

The Royal Guards emerge on a cliff and Lopez and the brothers take off running again, but not before Santana can shove the poster in her bag. The run until they're met with a cliff.

.

"Ok! Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." Santana motions, but the brothers just stare and look at each other.

.

"Give us the satchel first." The brother puts his hand out.

.

"What!? I just- I can't believe after all we've been through together you don't trust me!" Santana says dramatically, but the brothers don't budge. "Ouch." Santana says sarcastically and hand him the satchel. She climbs up both of them and lands on the ground with a thud.

.

"Now help us up sweetie." The brother says sarcastically reaching his hand up.

.

"Sorry, my hands are full." Santana smirks as she reveals the satchel and takes off running.

.

"What!?" The brother searches his body. "Lopez!" He shouts angrily.

.

Santana runs as fast as she can, she hears the sound of horses coming, and sure enough the guards appear.

.

"Retrieve that satchel at any coast!" the guard yells, as his horse follows suit and tells the other horses as well.

.

They gallop after Santana firing arrows from their crossbows. Santana ducks under a large root missing the arrows. She runs barely missing the remaining arrows that are being fired. She jumps threw a gap in an old tree leaving only the lead horseman and horse able to follow.

.

"We got him now Maximus!" the horseman says to the white horse bellow. Maximus picks up on speed and Santana pushes her feet faster. Skipping on a rock and grabbing a vine she leaps of into the air making a roundabout and kicking the rider off his horse.

.

"Yaahaa!" Santana calls out to the horse only to have it stop dead in its tracks. The horse turns around glaring and snorting through its nose. "Come on flea bag! Forward!" Santana shouts kicking the horse lightly. The horse notices the satchel dangling and begins biting at it. "No.", "No!" Maximus begins biting at it and spinning around, "Hey no! Stop it!" Santana shouts. Maximus finally grabs the bag "Hey! No! Give it to me!" Santana grunts pulling the satchel.

.

The satchel is catapulted of a Clift and is hanging on by a branch.

.

Maximus and Santana look at another. Santana runs, but Maximus is faster, Santana leaps and trips Maximus, but Maximus grabs her boots tripping her. Santana jumps on his head as he begins walking on the large tree branch. Maximus throws her off, but she catches herself on the branches underside. Maximus begins trying to step on her hands as she crawls her way to the satchel.

.

Santana barely reaches it in time! "Ha!" ***Snap*** Santana and Maximus look up and the branch falls at break neck speed. "Ahhhhhh!" ***Horse sounds***

**.**

Maximus rolls down a hill and lands on his belly, he jumps to attention but Lopez is nowhere to be seen, so he starts sniffing the ground in search for her!

.

Santana slowly makes her way out from behind the rock, she puts her hand on the rock face covered in ivy only to fall into it. *Horse sounds* She runs into the ivy, Maximus' shadow could be seen on the other side, as the horse leaves Santana wonders into the cave like entrees. Her eyes wonder in amazement as she looks upon a tower. *Horse sounds*

.

She begins climbing the towers bricks with the arrows she somehow salvaged. She jumps into the window and slams the wood shut. She calms her panting down and slowly opens the satchel.

"Ahhh! Alone at last!" She says dreamily.

*******Bink*******

.

.

* * *

**.**

**If you liked it feel free to check it out**

** s/9400018/1/Quinntana-Tangled**


End file.
